mighty_glory_war_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurenz von Brandt
Laurenz von Brandt 'is an Blacksmith and hidden character of BB series. Appearance A tall, light-brown-haired, mid-30s Caucasian man with a Sheamus-like mohawk and a Hulk Hogan-like mustache who wears a sleeveless off-white peasant shirt, black gloves and a dark-brown apron with a faded-brown two-headed eagle emblem on the front holding a zweihander with a fiery orange blade. Bios Bellum Bestiae In a small town in Holy Roman Empire Germany resides Laurenz, a common smith. After years of supplying the Empire's knights and guard with the weapons and armor necessary for battle, he soon receives word that Damoclus wishes to bring chaos and strife to the world and decides to forge a sword for himself, one powerful beyond imagination, that will change weapon-smithing forever. Bestiae Strength As pyrokinesis, also being Blacksmith while Laurenz is durring and crafted the Zweihänder with Fire Elemental call ''Feuerklinge. He's a brutal and the most strong characteristic. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Feurige Windmühle (Fiery Windmill): Laurenz swings his sword horizontally at his opponent at a 720° counter-clockwise angle, walking towards them as he does so. Meter Burn adds an additional spin. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated, but no blood comes out due to it having been burned away) * Ausbrechende Flamme (Erupting Flame): Laurenz swings his sword above him at a 180° angle and slams it down on the ground, creating a large flame that erupts upwards. On Meter Burn, a fiery explosion is formed instead, dealing more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Feuersäule (Pillar of Fire): Laurenz plants his zweihänder in the ground, causing a fiery pillar to erupt around him that damages the opponent. On Meter Burn, the pillar lasts longer and does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Feurige Klinge (Fiery Blade): Laurenz raises Feuerklinge into the air and supercharges it with fire, giving him a 10-second 5% damage boost. While in this state, attacks from the sword cause the opponent to catch fire, taking slivers of damage over time. Meter Burn adds five more seconds boost time and 3% more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Brennende Angreifen (Burning Charge): Laurenz turns into his bison form and, covered entirely in flames, charges at his opponent, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Flammenwerfer (Flamethrower): Laurenz shape-shifts into his bison form, stands there, and, horns supercharged with fire, shoots a stream of flame from each horn, damaging the opponent if it connects, then becomes his human form again. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Raises Feuerklinge to the sky with both hands, with the blade briefly on fire * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Jumps at his opponent with Feuerklinge above his head and slams it down on them Laurenz changes into his bison form, supercharges his horns with fire, and charges at his opponent, causing their whole torso to explode, but leaving the arms, which then fall to the arena floor, intact, and their head to fly upwards. Then, while the opponent's disembodied head is still airborne, Laurenz shape-shifts back to human form, Feuerklinge supercharged with fire, and swings at the head, not only vertically slicing it in half, but the two halves, with no blood coming out due to it having been burned away, also catch fire until the flesh completely burns away. Afterwards, he plants Feuerklinge into the ground, declaring, "Mine is quality craftsmanship. Nothing defeats it!" Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue In Germany during the predominantly Roman Catholic Holy Roman Empire, about half a century before the founding of Lutheranism, which was under the rule of Maximilian I, who would later be succeeded by his grandson, Charles V, resides a simple blacksmith known as Laurenz von Brandt. He spends his days mining for not only iron and steel, but also rarer, as well as more magical, ores, with which to make things ranging from simple crafting equipment to the more complex, weapons included. There is nothing he cannot craft. Upon hearing that Damoclus, the demon lord of Infernus, would doom all the lands and all the people who live there unless a warrior, noble and righteous in spirit, vanquished him, Laurenz went out to mine for as much incendium, one of the rarest of all ores, as necessary to forge himself a weapon, as he had always wished to do, which he named Feuerklinge, meaning "fire blade." Appearing to the blacksmith, the bison spirit, Bubalus, acknowledged his potential and decided that he would be his resident warrior. Ending The grueling battle against Damoclus ended with Laurenz vanquishing the demon lord and, in the process, saving the world and its people from suffering at his hands. Not many expected that a mere peasant such as him would come to take such a quest, but upon the blacksmith's return home to Germany, everyone hailed him as a hero for his valiant efforts. It is thanks to Laurenz upgrading them with the new materials he found in Infernus that his weapons are now more powerful than ever. They will need to be, so as to ensure the safety of the lands from any further outside threats, as per the blacksmith's decree that the weapons that he crafted never be used for any malevolent purpose. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Laurenz walks into the arena in his bison form, then becomes his human form again and says as he examines Feuerklinge, then raises it into the air, "Are you willing to test meine neueste Kreation (my latest creation)?" Next, continuing, "Because I know I am," he goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Laurenz spins Feuerklinge at his side twice, then holds it above his head, saying, "Your arms might be due for an upgrade," before going into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Laurenz effortlessly swings his zweihänder at a 180° angle in different directions, then plants it into the ground and wipes the sweat from his forehead, saying, "Alles an einem Arbeitstag (all in a day's work)." Did You Know? * Travis Willingham, whom I picked to voice Laurenz, was not only previously Guile (whose English-dub voice I envision Laurenz's to sound like a German-accented version of) in Street Fighter and Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist, but also Thor Odinson in Marvel cartoons, reprising the role in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. ...Oh, and he's also Jay "The Flash" Garrick in Injustice 2. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Laurenz-von-Brandt-716811408 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Blacksmiths Category:Pyromancers Category:Male characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Hiddens Category:Germans Category:Caucasians